Siblings or Partners
by an6el1999
Summary: hey guys its me again kbsoccer but i had to change my account so ya enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings or Partners!**

**Hey guys im new here and im typing stories for austin and ally!**

**i hope you guys like them and please review!**

Austins pov

Austin: Hey, mom whats wrong?

Austin's Mom: Nothing,Im just sad about the divorce with me and your dad.

Austin: Mom its fine. Me and you will get through it together. It hurts me too.

I look around the room hoping dad would just be there at the front door coming home from work. I stare at the front door and gaze.

Austin's Mom: Austin, sweetie. Austin AUSTIN!

I jump and snap back to reality!

Austin: Sorry mom. I was just thinking.

Austin's Mom: Okay, well im going to go to bed okay.

Austin: Okay night!

I kiss her on the cheek and give her a hug!

Ally's pov

Ally's Dad: Hey Ally you need to clean up the shop okay!

I jump and look at him. I've never seen him scream like that before.

Ally: Dad you don't need to scream at me okay. I know you are stressed over the divorce, but you don't need to yell.

Ally's Dad: I'm sorry, its just...

I interupt him.

Ally: I know dad. Its okay I'm hurt too. Just think of it this way. Me and you will have a great life dad, just me and you.

**Thanks guys! Please review I would love it if you did. Thanks I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings or Partners!**

**Disclamer: i do not own the show or anything in austin and ally!**

**Ally's POV**

Ally: Hey dad i heard some new kid named Austin is moving in next door!

Ally's Dad: Really, well thats nice you will have a new friend better than Trish.

Ally: Dad (laughs) Trish is a good friend, (thinks) well most of the time.

Except when she broke my scooter in 5th grade, also pushed me in the $3.00 hugs line in 6th grade and guess who gave the hugs a hobo!

Ally's Dad: See i told you. (smiles big)

Ally:(Smiles back) Well im going to clean up the house okay!

Ally's Dad: Okay, fine with me.

Ally: (Smiles and leaves Sonic Boom)

**Austin's POV**

Austin: Hey mom ready to go to our new home in CALIFORNIA! (he says in a squeakie voice)

Austin's Mom: Ya, honey im ready and excited.

Austin: Mom you will meet some one new okay i promise. You are beautiful and somewhere out there is a guy dying to be with you.

Austin's Mom: Well honey i wouldn't saying dying, but thanks for trying to cheer me up!

Austin: (jumps into the front seat and starts textinghis friends)

**2 days later!**

**Ally's POV!**

Ally(walks into sonic boom) Hey dad... (sees him talking to some lady) ummm... excuse us.

Ally's Dad: Ally i was talking to someone.

Ally: Well you don't need a girl right now dad.

Ally's Dad: I wasn't planning on it(rolls his eyes and walks back to the lady)

Ally: Oh, and dad the new neighbers moved in.

Ally's Dad: I know Im talking to Austin's Mom. Her name is Cindy Moon.

Ally: Hold on a sec... who is Austin and who is Cindy Moon.

Ally's Dad: Cindy Moon is Austin's Mom and they are our new neighbers.

Ally: Oh! Umm.. How are you Cindy. (She says in a guilty way)

Cindy: Im fine you.

Ally: Im great.

Cindy: Well, ummm Austin should be her soon.

Austin: (walks into Sonic Boom)

Ally: (Freezes)

Austin: Hey mom...(Stares at Ally)

Ally: (Snaps back to reality) Hey Im Ally.

Austin: (snaps back to reality) Hey Im Austin.

Ally: Moon

Austin: What the moons up already its only 3:00.

Ally: (laughs) No I meant your last name is Moon.

Austin: Oh ya.

**4 hours later!**

Austin: (laughs) Well it was nice meeting you Ally!

Ally: Ya, you too.

Austin: Good night!

Ally: Night!

Austin: (Walks home and puts on PJ's and goes to bed)

Ally: ( Walks upstairs puts on her PJ's and goes to bed)

**Thanks for watching guys! Comment and review if you want more. Oh and sorry about the mix up with the last chapter lol!Oh and if you guys can give me ideas that would be great! THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all your reveiws. I really appreciate it. Keep up the great reveiws! i would also like to thank xRainBowNinjax for giving me tips on a new way to type my story! Love all of you!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you see in this story!**

Ally's POV

I wake up and go to my bathroom to take a shower. I get out go to my closet put on a pair of cute shorts and a blue stripped top. "Honey, Ally where are you, its time for school." I finish getting ready and run downstairs. "Dad Im right here." I laugh. "Oh, okay here is some breakfest." I look at it and it looks like a bowl of vomit. "What is this stuff." "Its oatmeal, don't you like it." I take a bite and give a a fake look like it was the best oatmeal ever. "Well you better run sweetie or you are going to be late." i go brush my teeth run downstairs, put on a pair of shoes and run out the door. As I leave so many thoughts rush through my head about Austin.

Austin's POV

I wake up and get dressed and blow dry my hair the way i have it everyday. "Austin Monica Moon get down here before you are late!" I run downstairs so fast I trip and fall. "I'm ready mom." "Okay bye sweetie love ya, oh and eat some breakfest." "Wait where are you going." "Nowhere." i look at here in confusion, like i know she is hiding something. All of the sudden a bog honk comes from outside. CRAP, the bus is here. i run and get on the bus while thoughts of Ally run through my head.

Ally's POV

When He gets on he sees Im sitting alone and sits next to me. "Oh, hey Austin." "Hey, how are you." " Oh, Im good." I look around and then look down as Austin reaches for my hand. then he grabs my hand and we walk off the bus. I cant believe he still holding my hand as we are in school. I go to my locker and to my suprise he is two away from mine.

Austin's POV

I cant believe I grabbed her hand. I cant belive she is only two lockers away from mine. I walk off and as I pass her locker I kiss her on the cheek. She looked at me and I got lost in her big brown eyes. Then someone behind me pushed me. Guess who it was Jacob the jerk of the school. I hate that kid. He looks down at me and starts laugh. Then Ally comes in, "dont you ever push him again you jerks." "Ally its okay." "No, its not okay there jerks." i get up and hold Ally's hand and tug on her to walk and stop giving those jerks the evil eye.

Ally's POV

I cant believe those jerks pushed Austin. I am so happy school is over so I can tell my dad what happen. Ausitn is still holding my hand as we walk into Sonic Boom. I pause by the entrance and tell him to wait out here. i walk inside and go upstairs to the practice room. I freeze and cant believe what I am seeing. That can not be my dad and Austins mom making out! "DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Oh Im sorry honey I didnt know you were there." I just stop and freeze as tears run down my cheeks.

**Hope you guys liked it and the new way i have it set up now! Please keep reveiwing! THANKS GUYS! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so sorry, but this one is going to be short because im busy today so yea! enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the show or anything you see in this story!**

Austin's POV

I just sit there wondering where Ally went and why she wouldnt let me in. all of the sudden she runs out in tears and doesnt even stop to talk to me. I run after her to see whats wrong. She gets to her house and i am a couple steps behind her. She opens her door and slams it in mt face. "Ally are you okay? Allly answer me!" I wonder if I should just go home and let her cool down, but i dont want her to get mad at me for not coming inside. i open the door and head in.

Ally's POV

I cant believe my dad was kissing her. I feel so bad for running away and not talking to Austin and for slamming the door in his face. I heard a voice. "Ally." I think it was Austin. "I'm in my room," I wimper. He comes in and sits on my bed. "Ally whats wrong," he says with his big blue eyes staring at me. Ugh I feel so guilty. "Nothing, I am just fine." As i wipe away some tears. He looks at me and we just stare at each for like five minutes. then he leans in and I lean in. He grabs my head and pulls me to him. Then we are about to kiss, but then I think about dad and Cindy. I pull away and Austin looks at me. "Okay Ally something is wrong with you.

Austins POV

She looks at me and says thatIi have to leave. I told her I wanted to know what was going on, but then she grab my shirt pull me to her and kissed me for like 16 seconds. I was so happy. I hugged her and said good-bye. she looked at me and i ran to her and we kissed again. "Ally I really like you." "Me too, but we cant be together." "Why not." "Because your mom and my dad are d-d-dating. "How do you know that." "Because i saw them m-m-making out in the practice room in Sonic Boom. I just stare at her as a tear rolls down my cheek.

**So thanks for reading. Review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this one and please keeping review guys because it makes me sad when I look at my reviews and I still have the same number of reviews so please review! ENJOY!**

Ally's POV

I look at Austins face as a tear rolls down his cheek! "Austin why would you be sad I thought you wanted your mom to meet someone knew!" "Ya, but not your dad..." I interupt him. " What is that supposed to mean." He looks at me and gets up and walks off. I run after him and tug his arm. "Austin why are you leaving." "Because we cant be together you said." "We can still be friends." "Its not the same, Ally you dont understand I really like you and I want us to be together." he looks at me and starts crying. "I do to, but it would be weird sense our parents are dating, because its like were brother and sis..." He looks at me in anger and interupts me. "Dont even say it I cant think of us like that." "Austin." I grab his arm again and hug him. "Ally!" "What?" "I have a way we can date." "How." I say watching him wipe away his tears as well as mine. "We can date and tell your parents so they will break up so we can be together!" I thought about it, but that would hurt my dad so much. I look at Austin and cant resist I shake my head yes. He says good-bye and kisses me and leaves.

Austin's POV

"Hey mom." "Hey Austin." I look at here and think about her and Mr. Dawson making out. I shake my body in disgust. "So, I have a new gf!" She looks at me and smiles big. "Well, isn't that nice. Who is it." I look at her trying to earge Ally's name out. "A-A.." She looks at me in confusion. " Honey who is it." I try to say it again with the guilt Im feeling. "A-A- Angela." "Oh, well that sounds like a cute name!" I think to myself Ally is going to tell her dad, so I should tell mom.

Ally's POV

I cant believe I told Austin yes. I mean I want to date him I've known him for 2 years now. I dont want to be apart from him, but I just cant bare to see dads face when I tell him. I hear a rattling on the steps. Ugh here he comes now I have to tell him. "Umm... dad." "Honey, guess what." "Ya" I look at him and can tell he is really happy right now. Ugh it will brake his heart if i tell him now. I guess I can wait till later. "Well, you know Austin's mom." "Yes!" Oh no I can tell he is going to talk about the upgrade in their relationship. "Well I asked her to marry me." I freeze and just start crying. " Honey, arnt you happy for me."

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin, guess what!" I look at here and just fake smile. "What" I say in a tired voice. "Well, you know Ally's dad?" Oh no I can tell she is going to saying something about them dating. "Ya." "Well, he asked me to marry him!" I stare and the floor and freeze and just start crying.

Ally and Austin say at the same time

"OMG, WE ARE NOW LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER!" They say crying as hard as they can! :(

**I hoped you guys liked it and please review oh and the h20 story I am now opening it up that everyone can review to vote so please vote, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys so turns out I had nothing to do,but talk to my sister all day her fanfiction is the one you all love storygurl16 go check her out please! hope you enjoy! oh and review please!**

Disclamer: I do not own the show or anything else you recignize in all of my stories!

Ally's POV

I look at him and smile with tears in my eyes. "Thats great dad I am really happy for you." He smiles and I think about Austin. I have to tell dad about me and Austin. I blurt it out. "Dad you can't marry her because me and Austin are dating. He gives me an evil eye. I was wondering why he gave me one. "Ally Dawson you knew I like his mom and you go behind my back and date Austin." I look at him in disblief. "I can date whoever I want and I never knew you were going to marry here!" I shouted at him so loud. "Go to your room! NOW!" I shake my head, grab my stuff and run out of the house crying!

Austin's POV

I look at her and think, I have to tell her about me and Ally. "Mom you can't marry him because me and Ally are dating, okay!" "Austin Monica Moon you know I liked this guy so you dated Ally. "I will date who ever I want to date. UGH, I hate you." I grab my stuff and run out the door with tears in my eyes. As Im running I slam into someone and to my surprise its Ally and she has tears in her eyes too. "Whats wrong?" "Well, I told my dad about us and he screamed at me!" "Same here!" I grab her and bury her in my chest. "It will be okay Ally, I mean there not married yet. She shivers and I hold her tighter. "Austin," she wimpers. "Ya?" "I l-l love you," she says shivering. I cant believe she said that. A big smile goes one my freezing face. " I love you too, Ally." "Why do you love me?" "Because we've been through everything together and your amazing!" "Same here."

Ally's POV

I can't believe he said he loves me. I look at his big brown eyes and he looks at mine. we both lean in and our lips meet. We start kissing. All of the sudden a car comes. It flashes in both our eyes and we can't see anything. He pushes me out of the way. "AUSTIN NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hoped you guys liked it I will updated soon! Please review oh and Im not going to do the h2o one because no one is reviewing on that so ya.**

**~ an6el1999~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... so umm I dont know if I am going to do these stories anymore because no one is reveiw except queenc1 so love ya girl! If you guys could help me reach my goal of 25 reviews that would make my day! Enjoy. oh and REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ally's POV

Omg! I hope he is okay. As the car almost hits him its stops I run as fast as I can to him! "AUSTIN, ARE YOU OKAY!" I scream! "Ally Im fine!" I stare at him and he stares at me as the car drives past us. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him and we kiss. He deepens the kiss. I feel like Im in heaven!

Austin's POV

"Ally Im fine!" I stare at her beautiful brown eyes! Oh god I love her so much. I look at her and cant help my self so I swing my arms aroung her waist pull her to me and kiss her. Wow, it felt like heaven! I pull away. "We should get you home." "I dont want to, I want to be with you." That night we walked to Sonic Boom and stayed the night. I cuddled Ally in my arms and fell straight to sleep!

**Sorry it was so short, but its really late and I would have felt bad for not typing anything, but at least I typed something. Please remeber to help me reach my goal of 25 reviews thanks guys! Oh guys I am also doing a Q&A segment now so review and at the end of everyone of my stories I will say your name and question and I will answer it for you thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So guys this might say chapter 8 but its not so ya! I am going to start today doing a My Best Reviewer contest. Who ever reviews the most will get to tell me what they want the next story to be about and I will right it! It can not be inappropriate so ya. the winner for chapter 8 is oh and I only do this every 7 chapters kkk... so the winner is Queenc1 love ya gurl!**_


	9. Chapter 9 not really chapter 9

**Hey guys instead of doing the thing where you make a story and i type it i am going to do a thing were you get to be a character in my stroy you get to pick your name and what you want your person to be like! Keep reviewing please! XD**


End file.
